


Sun and Moon

by NovaPSB



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: America, Australia, Citrine - Freeform, F/F, F/M, GAY!, M/M, Moonstone, Mostly OC’s, The actual story takes a backseat, actually a rewrite of the much worse original version, this is my first proper fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaPSB/pseuds/NovaPSB
Summary: In Australia, a girl with is sent to live with her mothers friends in order to learn how to control herself. While she’s in America she will make new friendships and maybe something more.Unknown to her, a war is brewing that she will have to fight in to protect those she loves.Can Steven help this girl be the best that she can?





	1. Chapter 1

3rd POV:  
The hot Australian sun bore down on the tree’s of a small forest in Western Australia, The tall trees being the only relief from the burning heat. The early evening meaning that most people were at home, but not quite all. Four teenage friends had been following their target, waiting for the perfect time to strike. The four of them racing through the trees, one of the boys holding a laptop that didn’t belong to any of them.  
They all scurried up trees before an angry looking red head came from the same spot they did. He looked around only to hear a giggle above him.  
He looked up just in time to be doused in a sticky substance he identified as honey as some went into his mouth.  
The four teenagers dropped from the trees and threw glitter bombs at him. Covering him in green, blue, yellow and red glitter that was going to be a nightmare to remove. In his confusion they put the laptop on the ground, one of the girls taking multiple pictures on her phone of the scene before they all ran off.  
They didn’t stop running until they reached the park where they all sat down on the grass.  
Jane, they girl that took the photos, took out her phone in order to show off her work. Her twin brother, Kane, let out a loud laugh as he saw the photos “Those are epic sis, I knew you were good but dang your good” he complimented.  
Louis, the other male in the group, chimed in, “And their definitely going to be all over school tomorrow”  
“That's what he gets for messing with us, you won’t get in trouble for this will you Louis?” The other female in the group, Eliana, spoke up.  
“Na,” Louis answered “Ma and Pa and too nice to yell at me, the most I’ll get is a TV ban for the night” he stood up, “talking about my parents, I should get home, need to look after Tara while the parents go out for date night”  
“Shit!” Jane cursed “Kane we need to get home, our night to cook remember?”  
“Dammit, we gotta go, see you guys tomorrow!” Kane and Jane ran off, back towards their house.  
“See you tomorrow Eli” Louis commented as he stood up and started to walk off.  
“See you tomorrow Louis!” Eliana shouted after him as she started walking in the opposite direction.

Louis ran home in order to look after his younger sister, Tara, while his parents went on a date night. His brother coming home covered in glitter after they left.  
Jane and Kane went home to cook dinner with their parents as Tuesday was their night.  
Then Eliana went home to her father tattoo parlour that doubled as their home.  
She walked in just as a customer left with a freshly tattooed arm, “Flip the open sign will ya” her dad asks, putting away his gear.  
Eliana flipped in sign in the door from open to closed and locked the door. She then walked over to her dad “You okay old man?” She asked “You look like shit”  
Her dad sat down, gesturing for his daughter to do the same.  
“You know about your mother right?” Eliana nodded “And you know that your mother had some friends in America?” Another nod “Well they contacted me recently and suggested that you go stay over there for a while” silence “They said that since your in a hormonal time of your life you should formally learn how to deal with your...special needs. I’ve spoken to your teachers and they’ve agreed to let yo-“ he was cut short when Eliana abruptly stood up and stormed up the stairs.  
“Sweetheart wait!” Her dad shouted after her, only to hear a door slam.  
His wife, Eliana’s stepmother came up behind him.  
“Your doing the right thing Tom” she told him “She needs this, it’ll be good for her to be around people like her” she sighs “Go talk to her, make Citrine proud, she would want her to meet them, they were her family”  
Tom stood up and planted a kiss on his wife’s lips “Thanks darling” he turned and walked up to his oldest child’s room.  
“Sweetie…” he said as he knocked on her door, no response coming from the other side “Come on Eliana, I just want to talk, let me explain myself” he sighed “All I want is five minutes, then you don’t have to talk to me for the rest of the night”. He smiled to himself as he heard the lock on the door click, allowing him to enter.  
He walked over to where Eliana was sitting on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest.  
“Look, I really don’t have a choice here, I know you want to stay with your friends and I can understand that but some people, like you, need to have special care since few people actually understand you” he hugged her “I only want what’s best for you and your mother would have wanted this”.  
“I know dad,” Eliana quietly replied, hand touching the hard, square lump under her glove “Can you leave so I can pack now?”  
Tom complied and left the room, leaving his daughter to pack for the flight to America.  
“Maybe this will be good for her,” her stepmother told her husband “I mean, a change of scenery might be good for her, she’s almost seventeen and she’s been arrested three times this year for theft and breaking and entering, this might help get the...rebellion out of her system”  
Tom sighed “Your right Lucy, you always are...I just wish there was another way”  
“I know Tom, I know” was her reply.


	2. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliana leaves Australia and is on her way too America, how will she handle everything once she arrives?

3rd POV:  
The next morning, Eliana had to tell her friends that she was leaving for an unknown amount of time to visit some family friends in America. Let’s just say that many tears were involved, mainly from Jane who was over-emotional on that particular day.  
Just before her father was set to drive her to the airport, her younger brother came up to her. “Make sure to send me tons of pictures, okay sis? I wanna know everything that happens”  
Eliana smiled “Sure squirt, whatever you want, just promise to take care of dad for me okay, he’s under a lot of stress”  
“I wonder why,” her brother said sarcastically “You’ve only been arrested multiple times”  
“Oh shut it Liam” she playfully punched his shoulder. Before she knew it, she was in the car and on her way.   
The car ride was painfully silent, neither party wanting to speak to the other, for different reasons. When they arrived at the airport, Tom let his daughter go in alone, knowing that she’d prefer it to him coming with her.  
Eliana slowly made her way through the airport, getting stopped by security to be checked a few times, something she was used to it with her more...interesting look. Her naturally caramel orange hair looks dyed and the fact that half of it was shaved and her piercings made her look like some kind of delinquent. In other words, she was used to being checked for drugs and weapons  
Once she made it onto the plane and into the air she could finally relax. Planes weren’t really her thing so she put some music on to distract herself. Eliana hated staying still so she had to somehow handle it for five hours. Thus she distracted herself with music and sleeping.  
She was awoken by the man sitting next to her when they had landed “We just landed, thought I should wake you up” she thanked him as they both got their stuff and got off the plane.  
She walked into the waiting area and saw a balding middle-aged man with long hair and a lot of sunburns with a sign that said ‘Eliana Sulo’ her name. She walked up to him with her backpack and tapped on his shoulder “I prefer Eli…” she mumbled, already wanting to go home.  
The man just smiled “I’m Greg, Greg Universe, your dad’s friend, we used to work together” she didn’t reply, Greg faulted “...Well right this way, we’ll get your stuff from baggage claim and be on our way in no time at all” Eliana trailed behind Greg as they went to go get her stuff. Once they did, it was a quick walk to the van and they were on their way to the beach city.  
Once they got on the road, Eliana went to put her earphones in but Greg swiped them out of her hands before she could.  
“No you don’t, I haven’t actually met you before so I want to know everything about, your dad, you have a stepmom and little bro right?” She nodded “I want to know all about them too”  
Eliana laughed “Why should I tell you anything?” She asked him.  
Greg just smiled “Okay then little miss rebel, how about a game, you answer a question, I answer a question, deal”  
Eliana sighed “What do you want to know first?”  
“What do you like to do?” Greg asks, happy that he won.  
“Well, let’s see,” Eliana thought to herself “I like parkour and gymnastics, and I’m quite the adrenaline junkie” she paused “I also never back down from a challenge”  
Greg laughed, “You really are just like your mother, Pearl and Aku are going to hate you, Amethyst is going to love you though”  
“Now my question, what’s your relation to these friends, and who are these friends anyway?”  
“Don’t get carried away Roo, that’s two questions” he laughed “My son lives with them, his name is Steven, he’s like you, just younger, more innocent, your turn, what’s your dad up to these days”  
“Firstly, don’t call me Roo, secondly, my dad runs a tattoo parlour” she replied “He got married to Lucy about ten years ago now and Liam was born twelve years ago” she paused, thinking “Who are these friends exactly, dad’s never mentioned them before?”  
“Well Roo,” Greg ignored her annoyed look “These friends, the gems, are aliens, sentient rocks with hard light forms are the easiest way to explain it, I’m not the best with gem stuff it’s probably best to ask Pearl when you get there”  
Eliana paused before replying “Honestly, I’m not surprised considering what I can do”  
The rest of the ride was spent getting to know each other, Eliana getting annoyed at his nickname, and Greg talking about Eliana’s dad and how they met


	3. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliana finally arrives in Beach City, how will everyone react to meeting her?

3rd POV:  
Outside his beach side temple home, a boy with tightly curled brown hair sat on a large rock just outside his house, the only reason he couldn't sleep was the thought of having a new friend coming that evening. "Are you okay out here Steven?" A slightly older Korean boy with slightly longer straight black hair asked as he sat down next to the tired boy.  
"Their going to be here soon Aku," He stated looking out to the vast expanse of the beach in front of him, "I want to be here to meet-" He was cut off by a particularly large yawn. Aku just shook his head at the younger boy's antics, he leaned back on the rock before looking up at the stars and moon.   
"You should head inside, Steven" Steven opened his mouth to protest "I'll wake you up when they get here" He simply stated, helping Steven get up.  
Steven sighed "Yeah, your right, we do have a mission tomorrow" He thought to himself "I'll see you when they arrive" He started walking towards the stairs when they heard a car horn. Steven turned around to see his dad's van rolling through the sand.  
The gems opened the door and came down to the sand just in time for the van to stop moving and for Greg and a new girl to get out.  
“Dad!” Steven ran and gave his dad a hug.  
“Hey Steve-o” Greg replied, giving his son a squeeze “This is Eliana, the girl I was talking about” he gestures to the girl behind him, looking at her phone, still listening to music.  
“Hi Eliana, my name is Steven” Steven smiled at the tall girl.  
“Uh, hi…” she replied, not too interested in what was happening.  
“I think introductions should happen tomorrow, we’re all tired and should go to sleep”.  
All three half gems yawned when he said that.  
“I can agree with Mr Universe” Aku started, “Eliana, please come with me and I’ll show you to your bed for the night”  
Eliana followed Aku and Steven up the stairs to the house, Eliana was shown the couch and she promptly passed out on it. Leaving Aku and Steven to get ready and go to their own rooms for sleep.  
“How do you think she’ll do here?” Pearl asked Greg before he left.  
“I’m not sure, the message I got from her was that she’s never really been a rule follower. Had a rough start, never really fit in”. Greg sighed “It might take time but I believe that she can be a help to your team”.  
Greg then turned and he left. Leaving the gems to live with another teenager in the house.  
The next morning, Eliana woke up in the same place that she fell asleep. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was, when she did, she was a lot less freaked out.  
She got up and stretched her arms out. She was in America, in a place she didn't know, with aliens for company. She walked to the kitchen and on the counter was a note.  
‘Hi Eli, the gems, Aku and I went on a mission and we’ll be back before lunch.  
If you get bored the go to the big donut and say that your a friend of Steven’  
Eliana sighed as she put the note down, a sigh of relief. She was so glad that she didn’t need to interact with anybody at least for the morning. Steven seemed like a nice kid but she just needed time to herself for now.  
She got into the bathroom and got dressed for the day, throwing on a burnt orange tank top, shorts, a cropped jumper, due to the chill in the air, and her runners.  
She then put on some lip tint and a stud in both her ears and a feather on her upper lobe.  
Before she left, she found her backpack and pulled out a new phone case that said ‘The rules don’t apply to me’.  
She walked out and took a breath of fresh air, she loved the beach because of how it smelt. She decided to go for a run around the town to get a feel of it, so that’s what she did.  
She spent half an hour jogging around the town and up and down the beach. Exercise was her way of calming down and relaxing so it did wonders for her nerves.  
Once she had finished and felt that she had learnt the town a little bit she had a shower and decided to head to this ‘Big donut’ she saw it on her run and supposed she could ask about the town a bit.  
-x-  
Lars could tell when someone came into the store without even looking, that obnoxious bell was enough of a sign. He didn’t look up until he saw a girls hand on the counter. He jumped up and was put face to face with someone he didn’t recognise.  
“Uh, h-hi I’m Lars, how can I h-help you today?” He was almost proud with how little he stuttered.  
The girl smiled “Hi, I’m Eli, I just moved here from Australia and was told to come here if I needed help” she paused “I’m living with a kid called Steven I think”   
Lars kept up his smile, of course it’s Steven, he seems to be friends with everyone that's cool.  
Sadie came out of the back and saw Lars, a blushing mess, trying to talk to a new girl she hadn’t seen before.  
She went up and the two girls had an introduction that was a lot less awkward and more enjoyable.  
Sadie gave her a donut and wished her well for her first day in beach city.  
“And don’t forget we’re here if you need us!” She shouted as Eli walked outside, only to instantly crash into a moving object, making her fall on her ass.  
She shook her head as she realised she was on the floor, a chocolate brown hand was extended from  
“Oh sh*t, are you okay girl" Eliana took a slender, dark brown hand that was offered and got back on her feet "I'm Baako by the way but just call me Ko" Eliana looked at the girl that was just taller than her and had some kind of African heritage, this girl had dark brown skin and Black hair that was saved on the sides and had a slight curl to the short part on top, which had purple highlights, but Eliana also noticed her beautiful dark brown eyes that looked very worried.  
She quickly realised she was staring and looked away with a blush "Oh, uh, I'm Eliana, but just call me Eli"   
Baako just laughed at her antics "Well we just met but I can see that your already 'Falling' for me"  
Eliana just let out a chuckle "We are going to be VERY good friends"  
"Good to know, you with the gems?"  
"How could you tell?"  
"The gem on your hand"  
“Oh...yeah, that" Eli said, a small blush spreading further on her cheeks  
They both burst into laughter as they walked out of the shop together.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this new girl? And how much will the gems like Eliana when she's not exhausted?

3rd POV:  
The rest of Eliana’s morning was spent walking around beach city being shown everything by Baako, her new best friend. The had been all around the town and she was shown all the best places by Baako. It had been fun and Eliana could say with confidence that Baako was her first proper friend here in beach city. She had only really met the gems and those two boys once and she was exhausted when it happened so she wouldn’t consider them ‘friends’ quite yet.  
The two of them had opted to sit on a bench by the beach to exchange numbers and talk.  
“So Australia huh, that quite the distance away” Baako commented. “How are you doing with it?” She couldn’t help but ask.  
“I’m doing okay, I’m just not great with people in general so,” she sighed “Making friends isn’t...easy...for me,” she explained, “So I don’t have my hopes too high”.  
Baako couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips, “Well, you have me, and I’ve got some friends I can introduce you too”  
Eliana let out a chuckle too, “Yeah, you could,-“ she was going to say more but was interrupted by a phone call.  
Steven had somehow gotten into her phone and added himself as a contact, great.  
“Hi, Eli, we were wondering if you could come back, Pearl understands that you like your alone time but she also says that you need to come to interact with us” she could tell that that’s exactly what Pearl had told him to say.  
“Sure, whatever, I’ll come back now”.  
She turned back to Baako “Sorry Ko, I gotta go, talk later though”  
“Cool, talk later!” She yelled back as Eliana was already heading back to the temple.

Once she arrived, everyone was there like she expected, plus a small child, around Stevens age, but female.  
“Eli, your back!” Steven shouted as she walked through the door, running over to hug her.  
“Uh...yep, I am” she replied, surprised by the sudden contact.  
Thankfully, Steven let go quickly, taking her by the hand and dragging her over to the group.  
“This is Connie, my friend, she trains with us,” he explained. Connie held out her hand.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Eli?” Connie said, not actually knowing her name.  
Eliana took her hand “Same, it’s actually Eliana, Eli for short,”  
Connie nodded as Pearl took over.  
“Today, since it’s your first day, we thought we would show you to the training area, in case you ever wanted to train” she explained, walking up to a giant crystal circle on the ground.  
“This is a warp pad, you stand on it and think about where you want to go, if there is a warp pad there, it will take you there, understand?” She asked, trying to go slow for Eliana.  
“Yeah, sure, got it” Was the only response she got from the teenager.  
“Let's just go Pearl, it will be easier to explain when we’re there” Garnet, the large red and black one explained.  
“Of course, good idea” Pearl replied, they all then crowded onto the warp pad.  
They managed it and warped to the ‘training area’ as Pearl had put it.  
It took them a few seconds of walking into the actual area for Amethyst to realise that they had left Eliana at the warp pad.  
They quickly hurried back and she was leaning against a wall,  
“The room is spinning, gimme a minute,” she said as she noticed that had come back.  
“That has to be one of the worst reactions for a first time warper right?” Amethyst asked Pearl.  
“Well, Citrines are sun oriented stones, moving away quickly can be jarring. If you remember, a similar thing happened to Aku” she reminds Steven.  
“Oh, yeah” Steven replied “take as much time as you need Eli, we can wait”  
Eliana shook her hands “No, I’m fine, I’m all good” she stood up completely, she stumbled a bit but was able to walk with them.  
Once they arrived to the actual arena, Pearl took the three hybrids to the middle.  
“Today, we will be doing basic exercises, summoning your weapon mostly” She turned to Eliana, “before that, however, I would like to explain a few things about your gem to you”  
Eliana nodded “Sure, knock yourself out”  
Pearl sighed “Your Mother was a Citrine, not to be confused with a Sunstone. Sunstones are basically made of fire while Citrines get their power from heat sources. You feel more powerful and energetic in warm places, like near the sun or in Australia where it is typically very hot. You get tired in cold places like the snow or a planet with no sun”.  
Once that was complete, she turned back to the group,  
“Now today we will be focusing on summoning your weapons. Now Aku, since you can do this, I would recommend trying to focus on using less energy”  
Aku demonstrated with a look of effort on his face, he then pulled a katana out of the blue/white gem on his upper chest.  
“Now Steven, would you like to try?”  
Steven then made a face that made him look severely constipated. He stayed like that for five whole minutes before giving up.  
“Eliana, would you like to try?” Pearl asked,  
“Not really, no” Eliana admitted, Pearl sighed,  
“I should have expected that your dad told us you didn’t like doing what you were told”  
Eliana did a sarcastic laugh “That’s right because he told me to listen to your gems, so I’m not going to”  
Steven cut in before Pearl said something “Come on Eli, please, we just need to see what your current power level is. It doesn’t matter if you can’t summon your weapon, i can’t”  
Eli sighed, “Fine,” light engulfed her hand and a second later there was an orange and yellow sai.  
“There, happy?” She asked, looking at Pearl, “It’s a warm day, and I know how to summon my weapon, maybe take Aku to a cold place, might make it easier for him,” she advises, walking over to the seating and sitting down, “I went for a run this morning so I want to relax a bit”.  
After a few moments of silence, Pearl started talking again like nothing was different.  
After Pearl had given them a break, Steven and Connie came up to Eliana. However, she knew everyone else was listening in,  
“So where are you from?” Connie was the first one to ask something,  
“Australia, WA to be exact,” she replied, still lying back on the stairs.  
“That’s so cool!” Connie exclaimed “I’ve always wanted to go to Australia”  
“Yeah, I guess” Eliana shrugged “I lived there my whole life so it’s nothing interesting to me”  
Connie and Steven looked at her with stars in their eyes and asked more questions, while a worried Pearl watched from the sidelines.  
“Are you okay?” Garnet asked when she saw the look on her friends face.  
“No, yes? I mean” she took a deep breath “I don’t want Steven and Connie looking up to a bad influence” Garnet nodded,  
“So you mean Eliana?” Pearl nodded her head.  
“I just don’t want them to think that she is a good role model” she admitted  
“Why not?” Garnet asked and Pearl just looked at her  
“Why not? She doesn’t do anything she’s told, constantly doing whatever she wants, she’s cocky-“  
Garnet cut her off “From what you’ve seen, but at the same time, many Citrines are the same way. Loud, disruptive and almost never doing what they’re supposed too, why do you think they are so rare”  
“What are you trying to say?” Pearl asked, “That I should let her do whatever?”  
“No,” Garnet said “Not completely, but give her some space, teenagers are known for not listening to the rules because it upsets some people, she is getting enjoyment from seeing you annoyed, to know that her tricks are working”  
Garnet sighed “I can see that she’s annoying you but I can see the good in her. The way she’s smiling at Connie and Steven whenever they look away is a good example, it might take us time to strip her walls down but we will be able too, you’ll see, just remember why Citrines are such good soldiers”  
With that, she walked away and left Pearl to think over what the larger gem had just said.

That evening, after they had gotten back, Eliana got a message from Baako asking if she wanted to come to a party. Of course, Eliana had agreed, wanting to spend more time with the dark-skinned girl.  
Now, what to wear that would impress her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.  
Any comments are welcome.


End file.
